1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to battery connecters used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic device such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. The portable electronic device includes a battery providing power thereto. Thus, a battery connecter is necessary to be used in the portable electronic device for connecting the portable electronic device to the battery.
A typical battery connecter includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals respectively mounted in the insulative housing. The terminals partially extend from the insulative housing and connect the portable electronic device to the battery. However, each of the terminals is made by a metal strip bent and is respectively assembled in the insulative housing. Such structure of the terminals has poor strength and may easily be damaged.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.